


Hot For Teacher

by kelcinikiah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexy Times, Spanking, Student!Louis, Teacher/Student, don't look at me, i'm not exactly that proud of it, it was my first 1d fic, teacher!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcinikiah/pseuds/kelcinikiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs extra credit for Mr. Malik's class, and he's willing to do just about anything to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr.

As the bell rang for the last class of the day, Zayn waved off his students as they hurried out the door. Choruses of "Bye Mr. Malik!" came from most of the female students, who unfortunately had taken to fancying him and tried their hardest to get him to notice them. If only they knew... he thought as he smiled sweetly at them, immediately engulfing himself in grading the day's tests once the door shut.

He was so into his grading that he didn't notice the door open and one of his students walk in, or even the click of the lock. Glancing up when he heard a throat clearing, his eyes lit up in surprise when he saw a familiar face smirking down at him. "Uhm, hello Louis, can I help you?"

Distracted by the sheer shock of seeing Louis after hours, Zayn completely missed what he said. Shaking his head, he blinked confusedly and peered up at Louis, moving to fix his glasses before taking them off, flustered with his actions. "I said I came in to talk to you, Mr. Malik," clarified Louis, a hint of a mocking undertone in his words.

Zayn blinked up at him for a few moments before being able to speak. _Of course, out of all of my students who could come in for help, it had to be Louis fucking Tomlinson_ , he thought bitterly. Since the beginning of the year, Louis had been unknowingly (at least, that's what he thought) teasing him, causing many an embarrassing problems. Zayn couldn't help but get distracted by him, what with the way his gorgeous smile reached his bright blue eyes, and his feathered hair looked like he'd just gotten through a long, rough fuck, making Zayn constantly want to tangle his hands in it. His skin, even in the coldest winter, was still golden and tanned like a god's. His tie was never tied completely, always undone partially and hanging from his neck while the top two or three buttons of his uniform top were left open, allowing Zayn a sneak peak at his muscled chest. His sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows, the material stretching tight against his biceps. Not one to be bothered with a belt, his trousers clung low on his hips, tight in all the right areas and making his arse look even more tempting, making Zayn end up losing his train of thought on many occasions and left sitting with a massive problem hidden under his desk. 

If Louis wasn't his student and they weren't in a school setting, he'd be all over him. Hell, he wished he was on most occasions. Zayn was freshly out of college, only a mere 4 years older than him. There's nothing wrong with that age difference, the whole teacher-student relationship however, was.

Unfortunately, Zayn also despised him because he was one of his worst students. Surely Louis would be a great student if he actually cared and put some effort into class, but he didn't. Instead, he dedicated his time to making snarky rude comments about what they were studying, often scowling and rolling his eyes at Zayn. He had something to say about everything, and would voice his opinions even against Zayn's wishes. There was no line to Louis, no limit on how far he would push things. Even worse, he openly flirted with practically everybody in the class, male or female. Most of the time it was Harry Styles, his so to say 'partner in crime'. Both were practically fucking the entire school, and whoever hadn't already fucked them wanted to.

Including Zayn, Louis being the higher object of desire. Once again, Zayn found himself staying silent far longer than he should have been, lost in the way Louis' lips were curved into a smirk. Clearing his throat, Zayn became disinterested again, tearing his eyes away from him and refocusing on the tests in front of him. "Go on then," he muttered boredly, tapping his red pen impatiently.

"I wanted to know if I could do some extra credit to raise my grade," Louis continued, making Zayn's gaze shoot back up to him with a snort.

"You, extra credit? What brought this on? Realised you weren't going to get to walk at graduation in a few months if you didn't pass the class?" Zayn partially joked, truly curious at why he was suddenly interested in doing well.

Louis' jaw set, his usual scowl taking over his features. "Maybe. I'm not that bad of a student."

Zayn scoffed and set his pen down to glare hard back up at him. "You care more about making your classmates want you than you do about your work. Plus, you know I don't do extra credit."

"Oh come on, Malik, just this once! You're always talking about giving people second chances and other pointless shit!"

Rolling his eyes, Zayn sighed and returned to his work. "There's nothing you can do, Louis." Quickly scanning through right and wrong answers, Zayn's eyes were too busy to see Louis' change in demeanor out of the corner of his eye. He only heard his footsteps leading away from the desk, too busy to be bothered with following where they lead to. So it was a complete shock when he felt a hot breath wash over the sensitive skin behind his jaw.

"Nothing at all, sir?" Louis whispered lowly, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. Pausing, Zayn shivered involuntarily, eyes focused on a single red mark on the paper in front of him. Another shiver spread over as he felt nimble fingers trace along the skin just above his collar on the other side of his neck. "I'm sure I can do something for you."

Swallowing thickly, Zayn tried to turn his chair to face Louis, immediately being stopped as his chair was pinned to the desk in front of him, holding him in place. Keeping his focus on the red spot, he kept calm as he spoke. "Louis, I know what you're trying to say, and it's not happening." As much as it killed him to say it, Zayn continued, "You are my student."

In return, a hot tongue flicked against his earlobe teasingly. "I know you want this, Malik. I see how you look at me, and how jealous you get when I flirt with others." By now teeth were grazing and Zayn's head was spinning. "You don't look at anyone else like you look at me. You think I'm hot, you want to fuck me." The teeth caught his earlobe and tugged gently. "And I want to fuck you, too."

Zayn's breath hitched as Louis started sucking on his earlobe, biting hip lip hard as he decided what to do. Catching Louis off guard, he pushed back from the desk enough so he could get up and lock the door, finding Louis had already done so and covered the windows. Turning back around, he found him smirking up at him, his eyes darkened with lust. He took a deep breath and licked his lips as he stepped closer. "No one can know."

"I know."

Another step. "And I mean _no one_."

"I know."

One more step so he was within inches of him. "Seriously, Louis, this could lose me my job and your chances of ever graduating and-"

"Shut the fuck up and just go with it," Louis interrupted, grabbing the back of Zayn's head and crashing their lips together. Giving in, Zayn kissed back hard, gripping his hips and pulling him closer against him. Louis' tongue swiped across his bottom lip, encouraging Zayn to allow him access. Obliging, Zayn flicked his own tongue against Louis', feeling him smile in victory fighting against it for dominance. He might have been the more hesitant one at first, but he'd be damned if he let the younger of the two be the one controlling this.

Pulling back, he started nipping at his jaw, trailing his tongue lightly between each little bite. He noted that the closer he got to his ear, the more he was rewarded with heavy sighs, and when he licked and bit down on the lobe, he earned himself a throaty moan. Cocking his eyebrow, he pulled back to look questioningly into Louis' eyes. The student blushed barely, hardly noticeable, and muttered, "What? I might have a slight thing for that..." Smirking, Zayn leaned in and licked at the shell, chuckling lowly at the shudder that ran through Louis' body.

Pulling him closer by his tie, Zayn went back to kissing over his neck and jaw while Louis got to work on his shirt buttons. The older male returned the favour, pushing each button through its corresponding slot, quickly undoing all of them. He pushed the shirt off his shoulders and to the ground, feeling the same being done to him. Licking his lips at the freshly exposed skin, he left love bites lower, suckling on his collarbones.

Louis' fingers ran shyly over the tattoo on Zayn's chest, tracing the lines thoroughly. "What's it mean?" he questioned almost innocently, causing Zayn to tense and pause his actions. He pulled up from Louis' chest and started walking him back towards the wall, pinning him against it.

"Doesn't matter, not the time to talk about it," he growled quietly, pressing hard against Louis and kissing him with just as much intensity. A slight hesitation from Louis' end nearly worried him, though it was only a flicker of it before Louis returned the kiss. Zayn pushed his hips roughly against Louis', making the younger moan.

"Fuck... Want you so bad," he breathed out as he rocked his hips urgently. Zayn ghosted his lips over his, teasing him slightly.

"Prove it."

Louis smirked at the challenge, surprisingly overpowering Zayn and flipping them so the older was pushed up against the wall. Louis kissed at his chest while fumbling with his pants, finally getting them open and pushing them down lightly. Dropping to his knees while pulling down both his trousers and boxers, Louis looked up at him with a cheeky smile before kissing the head, keeping eye contact with him.

Zayn's hand immediately flew to Louis' hair, tangling itself in his messy locks like he's wanted to do so many times before. He watched through heavy lids as Louis licked and swirled his tongue around the head, eyes watching his the entire time. His lips wrapped themselves around his length and made their way down tantalizingly slowly. Letting his eyelids flutter close, he moaned quietly as Louis' tongue flicked and swirled while he bobbed, picking up the pace quickly. He arched up off the wall when he felt teeth graze ever so slightly as even more of him was taken in, letting out another throaty groan.

"Oh fuck," Zayn breathed when Louis had all of him in his mouth seemingly easily, lips pressed up against the base. Biting his lip hard, Zayn rolled his head back in pleasure and moaned Louis' name louder as Louis began deep throating him, holding Zayn's hips bruisingly tight. He moaned around Zayn's cock as he pulled off of him just as slowly as he had slid on, licking the head one last time before licking his own lips. He got up, a cheeky grin returning as Zayn whimpered and breathed heavily, still slumped and pressed against the wall.

"That prove it enough?" he questioned, whispering huskily in his ear, amused he could get his teacher this flustered. Zayn chuckled, grinning lazily as he caught his breath, giving Louis the chance to wander over to the teacher's desk, looking through the various items splayed over it. A hard body pressed against him from behind, pushing him so he was leaning over the desk, hands grabbing at the opposite end to steady himself.

Zayn remembered what Louis had said and leaned in, kissing right behind his ear and getting a shaky sigh from Louis right away. "You're such a trouble maker. You act how you do in class then have the nerve to come in here and do this." Biting sharply at the soft skin under his jaw, Zayn let a hand trail feather-light slowly down Louis' muscular back, pausing to tease just above the waistband of his pants. It trailed further, running over the swell of his arse over the material and squeezing gently before he continued growling at him. "Trouble makers get punished for being bad, don't they?"

Louis moaned and pushed back into his hand, nodding eagerly and practically squeaking out a small 'yes'. Zayn smirked and bit again before reaching around to undo the button and zipper quickly. Once that was achieved, he hooked his fingers in both the waist band of his trousers and his boxers before pushing them down, leaving Louis naked and nervous as he anticipated what was to come. Zayn ran his hand over his bum again while biting his back and shoulders lightly. "I suppose it's time for yours, then."

Zayn pulled back his hand and landed it swiftly, starting off with relatively light swings. Louis let out a surprised yelp, which cause Zayn to smirk even further. _Should have known what he was getting himself into_ , he thought smugly as he brought his hand down over and over, taking pride in the bright redness that began appearing and the cries and moans coming from the younger male. On his last swing, he let his hand rest on Louis' bum, moving slowly to slide over his entrance and probing slightly with a single finger. Louis emitted a surprised 'Oh!' each time it came closer the penetrating the tight ring of muscles, moaning quietly at the sensation.

The small moans and mewls of need and desire turned into a long, strangled groan when Zayn's digit finally pushed itself inside him, Louis' groan intensifying as it barely brushed up against his prostate. Teasing him, Zayn pulled it back out almost immediately, causing Louis to whimper and squirm, pressing back again trying to find it once more. He unclenched his hands from the desk partially, allowing some colour to return to the now-white knuckles as he looked over his shoulder at Zayn, who held on to his gaze with lustful eyes. "More..." Louis breathed out quietly, pleading him with his own gaze.

Smirking widely, Zayn stepped closer again, running a hand down his back and tracing random patterns into the skin. Clicking his tongue disapprovingly, he scratched lightly with his nails. Mockingly, he lightly scolded him, "That sounds very much you're telling me what to do, Louis. Didn't you ever learn your manners?"

Louis squirmed impatiently, still clinging to the desk before looking back up at him with big eyes. "Mr. Malik, _please_ ," Louis whined, pushing his hips back, "I need you so badly. I need you to teach me a lesson." He whimpered, breathing heavy. He bit his lip, wiggling his hips slightly. "Please."

The smirk grew impossibly larger as Zayn positioned himself behind Louis, pressing his body tightly against the younger's. Letting his teeth graze across his shoulder, he chuckled lowly before pushing himself in slowly, relishing the deep moans coming from Louis. He stayed still once completely buried inside of him, unsure of how Louis was really coping.

Of course, the second he really started thinking about that, Louis started rocking his hips and whining again. Desperate pleas for movement triggered Zayn's thrusting, quickly picking up a rough and face pace. He fucked Louis hard into the desk, leaving a strong gathering of love bites all over his shoulders and neck, making him moan and writhe in pleasure. Their hips rocked together forcefully, something that would appear purely animalistic from their hard intensity and almost inhuman sounds of pleasure coming from both of them.

"F-Fuck, Mr. M-Malik, so- ah!- so close!" Louis cried out between thrusts, picking up the speed and bouncing back even faster.

Zayn growled lowly and bit especially hard on Louis' neck, right where his pulse point was. "Zayn. Name's Zayn," he managed to groan out while slamming into the feather-haired male, twisting his hips and hitting Louis' sweet spot. On cue, Louis released, crying out Zayn's name as they thrust more urgently. Zayn followed shortly after, moaning Louis' lowly.

Once their thrusts slowed to a stop, both stayed connected, slumped over the desk panting. After a long while, Zayn caught his breath, pulling back and out of Louis, not quite missing the moan of protest that came from him as he turned to retrieve his clothes. Gathering them all, he passed those not his to Louis, and the two dressed rather leisurely.

Eventually, the two looked almost as though nothing had happened. If you ignored the fact that both had fair amounts of bites and marks on their skin, were still glowing and sweaty from their endeavors, and their hair was much more messy than normal (especially Louis', who looked much more realistically like he'd just gotten through a long, rough fuck). Louis peered over at Zayn, smirking slightly. "So, _Zayn_ , about that extra credit..."

Zayn rolled his eyes once more and laughed shortly. "You'll never give up, will you?" Throwing a sideways glance at him, he found Louis smiling widely and shaking his head, watching his feet momentarily as they walked outside.

"Never. I'll do anything I have to to convince you," he explained, the smile turning more cheeky. "As I've just shown."

Zayn laughed a little more at that, shoving his hands in his pockets. "In that case, you can get all of the extra credit you want."

Louis lengthened his strides slightly and stopped in front of him when they'd reached Zayn's car, the smile now almost evil as his mind clearly had a plan. "This was rather fun, I admit. You're not half bad," he joked as he gave Zayn a shrug, making the older scoff.

"I'll make you pay for that comment."

Louis chuckled before stepping closer to him. "Tell you what. We're both obviously attracted to each other, have a good fuck, and in a few months I graduate." Although there was obvious light-heartedness in his words, Louis' demeanor proved he was serious. "We continue this thing we have going and keep it on the down low until then, and after I graduate we go out for a drink or something and see how it all works out. Sounds like a deal?"

Zayn pondered it in his mind for a moment, ideas about his job and reputation flooding through. But one look at Louis and _fuck it all to hell_ , he thought, nodding in agreement. "I think it'll work alright."

Louis once again cracked a huge smile before gesturing towards his car with a jerk of his head. "Good. I've got to go, see you in class tomorrow!" he rather cheerfully departed, a small crumpled up piece of paper flying out of his bag and landing on the ground in front of Zayn as he jogged off to his car. Quirking an eyebrow at it, bending to pick it up and getting ready to yell out to Louis that he'd dropped it before hearing his car start up and speed off out of the parking lot.

Sighing, he pulled open his door and jumped in the driver's seat, turning the keys in the ignition. Glancing at the paper, he let curiosity get the best of him and grabbed it, pulling it open and spreading it flat. Through the bunched up crinkles, he could make out Louis' thick writing and a scratchy phone number.

_In case if you can't make it until class tomorrow without me. XX ;)_

_-Louis_


End file.
